


Birthday Suprises

by Nightly_love



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, Pre-Relationship SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightly_love/pseuds/Nightly_love
Summary: Kara finds out its Lena's Birthday and surprises her





	Birthday Suprises

**Author's Note:**

> In the text messages -this is Lena texting- and =this is Kara texting= 
> 
> Just so there isn't any confusion. Enjoy! <3

With her cape rustling behind her, Kara walked over to Winn, practically buzzing. “Hey Winn, can I call in a favor?” With his confirmation, she plopped into the chair next to him, grin splitting her face.  
\--------------------  
The only noise in the quiet office was the clacking of her keyboard. Lena sighed, running her hands over her hair before sending the email she had written to her[business partners in Hong Kong. Moving to the alcohol cabinet, she poured herself a glass of wine, absently staring at her desk. A bright trill broke the silence and Lena retrieved her phone from near her laptop.

A picture of Kara with walrus chopstick teeth lit up her phone, along with a message from her. She smiled before opening her phone and reading the message.

=Hey Lee! Game Night tomorrow at 7!=

Checking her calendar, she saw that tomorrow was also her birthday. She grimaced at the thought but decided it was better to spend it with her best friend than working all night.

-Sounds good, Kara. Would you like me to bring anything?-

=Just your cute ass=

Brows up near her hairline, she reread the message, another one coming in right after.

=That was Alex=

=Not that you don’t have a cute ass=

=Not that I was looking though- I would never. =

Lena chuckled, amused that Kara was able to trip over her own words when texting.

-I’ll be there, darling. Smiling, she packed up and left the office, telling Jess to go home on her way out. Maybe for once her birthday wouldn’t be so bad.-  
\------------  
Lena dropped her purse onto her office couch, pausing as she saw a plain brown bag on her desk. She slowly walked over to it, opening it carefully in case there was a device in it. She wouldn’t put it past her brother to leave her a bomb on her birthday. In fact, she’d be surprised if he didn’t. 

Taking a deep breath, she looked inside. Instead of a bomb, there was a white box with a blue ribbon tying it closed and a coffee cup next to it. Pulling out the card that rested on top, she opened it, breaking into a smile as she read the scrawled handwriting.

“Hey Lee, I happened to be in Paris this morning so figured I’d get you something. I won’t be able to come by for lunch but I will see you tonight. Have a great day!

Kara”

Curious, she pulled out the box and cup. Untying the ribbon, she found some fresh madeleines sitting on a plush cloth. She pulled one out and took a bite, letting out a gentle moan at the taste. They were light and airy and the label marked them as the ones from the little cafe she had told Kara about. She finished the small pastry before grabbing the cup and taking a drink from it, the label matching the box’s. She smiled, grateful that Kara had gone out of her way to get these.  
\--------------  
“Aleeex,” Kara whined, attitude not lining up with her Supergirl persona. She spun on the wheely chair in her sister’s lab, too nervous to stay still. “What if she doesn’t like them?”

Sighing, Alex pinched the bridge of her nose and took off her glasses. She grabbed Kara by the shoulders, stopping her from spinning. “Kara, stopping stressing on it. She’s gonna love them.”

“Ye- yeah, you’re right. I’m sure she’ll lo-” before Kara could launch into a rant, her phone went off, a text from the very woman.

-So, a little birdy left something on my desk.-

Kara smiled at the message, putting her hand on Alex’s forehead, keeping her from shaking her again. 

-Thank you, Kar. I love them.-

“Well?” Alex huffed, wanting to see what the dark haired CEO was saying. 

“She said she loved them!” Kara beamed, bouncing on the creaking stool.

=I’m glad you do, Lee. Sorry I can’t make it to lunch today.=

-That’s alright, we can go to it some other time.-

=But we were going to try that new Italian place.= Kara pouted after sending that one, sad that her surprise was going to interfere with her lunch plans with Lena.

-We can go next week, yeah?-

Still pouting, Kara texted back while still ignoring Alex. =Ok, I’m holding you to that though!=

-Of course, darling. I have a board meeting so I will see you tonight-

=Have fun!=

“Well?” At her sister’s demanding tone, Kara grinned up at her, shoving the phone in Alex’s face.

“She said she loved them!” Kara shouted, doing a quick spin on the chair.

“She also called you ‘darling’.” Alex wagged her eyebrows at the Kryptonian puppy in front of her, laughing as Kara’s ears turned red and she sputtered for a response.  
\-----------------  
Kara gently landed on her balcony, a deep blue box in her hands. She set it on the counter, looking at the German writing before removing the cardboard. A white cake with deep green ivy and “Happy Birthday Lena” in fancy writing on top in a lighter shade. Satisfied, she put the cover back on and moved it to the spare bedroom before placing the ice cream in the freezer. 

Looking at the clock, she realized she had 15 minutes before the Superfriends arrived. Using a burst of superspeed, Kara quickly cleaned up the apartment, finishing right as there was a knock on the door. She fixed her hair and opened the door, revealing Winn and James, the latter holding a bottle of wine. 

“I have to run and get something really fast guys, can you hold down the fort till I’m back?” Kara looked at her phone, checking the time Lena will be there.

“Of course, is everything ok?” James asked, a concerned look on his face.

“Yea, I should be back soon. Lena said she’d be a little late so I should be back before she gets here.” She thanked the boys before flying out the window.  
\-------------  
Kara silently landed in a side alley, changing before stepping out. She was on a side road in Britain, a short walk from the shop she was looking for. Stepping through the jewelers doors, she walked to the counter. An older man quickly appeared from the backroom, smiling at her.

“What can I do for you dear?” He asked, light blue eyes trained on her.

“I’m here to pick up an item.”

“What’s the name?” He grabbed a notepad before turning back to her.

“Kara Danvers.” Nodding, he disappeared into the backroom again. She looked around the little shop, admiring the different jewelry on display.

“Is this it?” The older man appeared in front of her with a sleek black box, opening it so she could check.

“Oh wow,” Kara breathed, gently touching the cool metal. “It’s beautiful, thank you.”

“No problem.” After a quick exchange, she was on her way, black box tucked away.  
\------------  
She landed back in her living room before smiling at her friends. “I’m back!” She goes into the kitchen as Alex follows her.

“Well?” Alex asked, breathless from anticipation. Kara opened the box, smiling as Alex softly gasped. “It’s so pretty, Kar. She’ll love it.”

Before Kara could respond, the doorbell rang. She called to the others that she’d get it, handing the box to Alex so she could move it to the spare room with the cake.

Kara bounced to the door, swinging it wide open to reveal her best friend. “Hey Kara, sorry I’m late. I had to deal with that meeting.”

“That’s ok.” Kara reassured, pulling the woman into a tight hug. As they entered the living room Kara clapped her hands, getting everyone’s attention. “Alright people! You’re all going down!” Kara grinned, sitting with Lena at the couch as the boys booed.  
\----------  
After cleaning and almost everyone was gone, Lena was getting ready to leave. Kara wrung her hands together, nervous for what was to come. “Hey Lee?” Kara paused as those bright green eyes stared at her. “Can you stay a little longer?”

Lena set back down her purse, turning the the nervous blond in front of her. “Yeah sure. Is everything ok?”

“Y-yeah! Everything’s great. I- uh, I actually wanted to give you something,” she paused to grab a scarf that was sitting on the couch before stepping up to Lena. She held up the scarf, smiling. “It’s a surprise though.” Lena shook her head as she turned her back to Kara, indicating for Kara to blindfold her.

With her vision blocked, all she could her was Kara leave before coming back and setting something down. She still didn’t remove the makeshift blindfold as Kara stepped up in front of her and began to talk.

“So I had called in a favor yesterday to figure out something. And I wanted to make it special so I went to Paris and Germany and Britain, because you’re so important to me and-” Lena cut Kara off as she reached out for the bubbly blond.

“Kar, I love when you ramble but you’re making me nervous,” Lena murmured, clasping Kara’s hands. The blond laughed nervously before removing the blindfold, letting Lena’s eyes adjust. “Now, what was it you wanted to make so special?”

“Well I realized the other day that I didn't know when your birthday was,” seeing Lena stiffen, Kara rushed to continue. “Which is totally fine! I understand- kind of. But the point is, you’re so amazing and I wanted to show you that. So I cancelled our lunch,” Lena raised an eyebrow at that, “I went to Paris this morning for your breakfast.”

Kara gently grasped Lena’s shoulders to turn her around, revealing the cake now sitting on the counter. “I went to this amazing cake place in Germany to get the best cake ever,” Kara gently steered Lena closer to the cake, admiring the baker’s work. “It’s red velvet with a buttercream frosting.”

Kara walked around her to grab the black box, now tied with a green ribbon. “Then I went to Britain and talked to this cute old man who helped me make this for you.” Kara gently handed the box to Lena, clasping her hands in front of her nervously.

Lena barely breathed as she gently untied the ribbon, letting it drop before opening the box. Inside, nestled on black velvet, sat a bright green stone linked to a shimmering silver braided chain. She admired the craftsmanship through teary vision. 

“The chain is metal from the pod I used to get here,” Kara said quietly. “The stone is Kryptonite.” At that Lena snapped her head up to look at Kara.

“Are you nuts? This could hurt you!” Lena exclaimed, getting ready to move away.

“It can’t though,” Kara gently grabbed Lena’s forearm, stopping her from moving. “Alex made it to where it can’t.”

“Oh.” Lena’s brow furrowed in contemplation, thinking back to what Kara said. “So you just gave a random man the metal and what? A design and just trusted him with it?”

“Well,” Kara scratched the back of her neck, thinking back to the older man. “It’s a long story but he’s not exactly human. I saved him a while back and helped him settle down in the UK. The people from his planet are good with metal and jewels so he wanted to help me make it, to repay me for helping him.”

“Also,” Kara continued, crinkle forming. “None of the others knew about this, other than Alex and that was because I was worried you wouldn’t like it. I mean, you didn’t tell me about your birthday so I thought, ‘maybe I’m crossing a line’ ya know? Just going and figuring out when your birthday is. Cause what if you were upset with me and-”

“Kara,” Lena interrupted, laugh coloring her voice. “Thank you. Though I have to ask, how did you figure out when my birthday is?”

“I can’t answer that one, I promised the person because “She’ll murder me if she found out, Kara!”” At the interpretation Kara raised her voice to a higher pitch in a mocking way. Kara held out a hand for the necklace, taking it and moving behind Lena, brushing the dark hair away in order to clasp the necklace around her neck. She moved back in front of Lena, admiring the way it brought out her eyes. 

Lena smiled up at Kara before pulling her into a hug, thanking the blond kryptonian. Internally Kara sighed, maybe one day she’d tell Lena she loved her. But for now, this was just fine.


End file.
